The Return of Love
by ninjagirlfighter
Summary: After 8 years apart, they finally found what they all needed was each other.
1. Chapter 1: The Reunion

**Author's Note: Okay This is my first sasusaku fanfic so please be nice. Also review and if you could give me some tips or just comment.  
**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own anything from Naruto If I did I would have killed Karin before she even appeared in any of the episodes. =D **

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Sakura...Thank you for everything..."

Words. Those words. Those words that contain letters. That contain syllables...Those words were the last thing she, Haruno Sakura had heard from the one and only Uchiha Sasuke. Ever since Sasuke left, Sakura hasn't really been herself. Well at least not towards her best friends Ino and Naruto. To them Sakura have been rather depressed. They all knew that she and Sasuke had some kind of relationship going on. But it was soon destroyed when the sound - nin came and convinced Sasuke that all he needed was power.

Now it has been exactly 8 years since Sasuke has been gone and many things had changed. Naruto and Hinata are married and had three kids. Ino and Kiba are dating, also are Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru and Temari. Sakura herself had changed. Physically, emotionally, and mentally. Her hair grew back to way it was before she'd cut it. She became stronger and did not relay on other people to fight her battles for her. Sakura became the highest ranked medic nin in the shinobi world, thanks to the training she had gotten from her master, Tsunade. The only thing that hasn't changed was the love that she had for Uchiha Sasuke...

Sasuke was standing in front of the entrance to Kohona. It's been 8 years since he last been to village and he wonders if anything had changed while he was gone. Just not too long ago he killed his brother, and he'd learned things about his clan that he never knew. For insistence he learned that the Uchiha Clan was actually planning to take over Kohona and other villages to gain more power. But he wasn't surprised by that. The Uchiha's were known to be crazed with power. What surprised him was that the Kohona elders sent Itachi to destroy the Uchiha Clan to prevent them from taking over. At first he was pissed and wanted to destroy Kohona but after awhile of thinking about the pros and cons; He decided against it he had too many memories there and he couldn't bear to see them all disappear.

As he walked threw the village he starting thinking about his former teammates and all the times they had together. But then he started to notice people staring at him. He could tell that they were surprised to see him. Sasuke would be surprised too if the "Kohona Trader" {as most people called him} just came back out of the blue. Finally he reached the Hokage Tower and walked inside.

Sakura was sitting on Tsunade's desk filling out some paperwork for her. Earlier that day Sakura caught her master working when she should have been at home taking a break. She hated the sight of people over working themselves. It was just unhealthy. A person should have at least 8 hours at sleep at night to be ready for what awaits them the next day. As Sakura stack all the papers into a neat pile she found a file that has the word "**CONFIDENTIAL**" written in big bold letters. She thought she best just ignore it and put it into the filing cabinet. Then she sat back down on the chair to continue her work...

It was 10 minutes after Sakura finished all the paperwork, someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" She said very hokage like.

The figure entered. "Tsunade- sama?" the figure asked politely.

Sakura eyes widen. _That voice. It sounded a lot like. But no. It couldn't be. Sasuke.. _Sakura took a deep breath. "S-Sasuke- Kun?"she said looking up at him.

Sasuke was silent for a moment. _Sakura...you look so grown up._He observed her from head to toe. _Wow I wonder. Nah. It's been 8 years she must have gone over that. Or has she? _Sasuke finally spoke. " Sakura Where's Tsunade-sama?"

"She's not here, she's busy at the moment" She responded.

"I see...Well I must be going, I have other things to do. Tell Tsunade-sama that I was here. Okay?" Sasuke said.

"O-Okay" Sakura said.

Sasuke reached out for the door.

"Wait!" Sakura called out.

Sasuke looks at her. "What?" he asked.

"Do you know where your going?" Sakura asked, her emerald green eyes full of concern.

He smirked. "Not really. They already sold my apartment when I left. I was thinking about staying in a motel until I found a new one. Why?" Sasuke said.

Sakura blushed "Well if you want you can stay in my house for awhile. Ino just moved out so I have a spear room"

Sasuke thought about it for a moment._ Should I? It could give me chance to catch up with her and get to know her a little bit better. But what if she gets all weird on me then what do I do..Damn it I need a place to stay! _"Okay" He said.

"Alright" Sakura stood up and walked towards the door. "Let's go!" She said with a bright smile that made Sasuke's stomach turn.


	2. Chapter 2: Flashback

**Okay here's chapter 2. I think this one is really short...I had too much writer's block. So Please Review! Anything like **_this _**is a flashback so please try not to get confused. ****  
**

* * *

As they walked towards her house, many of the villagers stared Sasuke and Sakura. Not those looks as if they were disgusted, the looks that they knew something they didn't. But Sasuke didn't care it's not like he was going to talk to them. To Sasuke's point of view, Kohona hadn't changed a bit. It looked at exact same way it looked before he left to Orochimaru. Then he looks at Sakura, the only female that he actually had feelings for as a teen.

But it's not like he told her that he LOVED her. He thought she already knew from the way he acted around her. He remembers when he used to make fun of the ways she did everything. Then she would laugh and punch him playfully. She hadn't changed in appearance, maybe just her hair got longer, and she got a little bit taller. But she was the same girl that he left alone on the bench, with tear scarring on her face. He remembers that day as if it was yesterday...

* * *

_Sasuke was walking towards the entrance of Konoha. He had nothing in mind but to get out of there as fast as he could before he was either caught by the Anbu. Or change his mind. As he got closer to the entrance a familiar figure stood in his way. "What are you doing here?, it's late..." He said, stopping to stare at the person in front of him. Sasuke waited for a couple of seconds for a responds but never got one. So he continued. "Go home you have nothing to do here."_

"_Where are you going?" The person said,in a soft whisper but loud enough for Sasuke to hear.. _

"_Nowhere you need to know. Now go home" He responded. _

"_Why don't you tell me anything? You always keep everything to yourself...I thought we were friends." _

"_Sakura...we are friends, but there are just somethings that I rather not want you to know. Now I repeat for the last time go home, it's late and you have a mission tomorrow."  
_

_Sakura sighed and then said "No I'm not leaving with out you!" , her voice got a little bit louder. _

_Sasuke kept his back to her, she was just making it harder for him to leave. "You don't understand why I have to go" _

_'I understand enough to know that you want power. Sasuke if you want power so bad just train harder, If you want I can help you. Don't go to __Orochimaru_ _, he's a lair and all he's going to do is take your sharingan." Sakura took a step closer to him. _

_Sasuke stood there in silence. He didn't want to leave but he had no choice, training was just going to take forever. What if he never gets stronger? That's why he needed to go Orochimaru, he would get his power faster that way. _

"_Sasuke...Are you just going to leave? After all we've been through! Your better than that Sasuke!" Sakura yelled out. _

"_What we had was in the past all of that means nothing to me now. What has meaning to me is revenge." Sasuke said calmly. _

_It took Sakura a couple of seconds to absorb all that in. Then she said " Take me with you. You can't do __this alone." _

"_No this is something that has nothing to do with you and I rather not have you meddle with my life." Sasuke said coldly. _

"_S-Sasuke..." She took a deep breath. "Please take me with you! I fucking love you! I'm willing to do anything for you please Sasuke don't go!" Sakura yelled tears marking her pale cheeks. _

_Sasuke stood there replaying her confession in his mind. Finally he kept on walking. _

"_Sasuke don't go if you leave I'll -" Sakura began. Suddenly the figure in front of her disappeared, she felt someone breathing on her neck. _

_It was silent for a moment. Then he spoke "Sakura...Thank You for everything..." There was a loud **Thump** and Sasuke was gone...and Sakura was the one who was left out cold. _

_

* * *

_

"Sasuke...Sasuke...Sasuke?"

Sasuke snapped back into reality. He looked up and noticed an apartment building much like the one he used to live in. The only difference is that there were only three floors, this one had 7 floors. Sasuke looked at Sakura hoping that she'd lived one the second or third floor or even better the first floor. As they walked closer to the building Sasuke started have second thoughts about this. Maybe he should have gone to a motel.

Sakura walked towards the first door to the right of them. Sasuke followed. Sakura looked in her backpack to look for her keys. "Damn it where are they?" She said to herself. It didn't take her until thirty seconds later to find them. She carefully put the key in the keyhole and turned the knob. Sakura signaled Sasuke to walk inside. Once they were both inside, Sakura closed the door behind her and smiled. "Welcome to my home! Or should I say **OUR** home."

Sakura took Sasuke's hand and lend him to his room."Okay this is going to be your room! If you want food there's plenty in the fridge so help your self. The bathroom is down the hall to your right, My room is two doors down. My laptops is always in the living room, you could use either one. Hmm...what else?...OH Well just make yourself at home." She said quickly.

Sasuke nodded, He sat down on the bed and stared at her. She smiled at him, then left closing the door behind her. Sasuke lied back on the bed and drifted into heavy sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: The Walk

The next morning there was a loud _Thump_ coming from the kitchen, Sasuke naturally jerked up from the bed and dash out of the room. Once he arrived, he saw Sakura on the floor picking up pieces of shattered glass. "Is everything alright?" Sasuke asked a little concerned.

Sakura looked up at the man in front of her; she smiled a little bit and then put her attention back on the floor. When she finished she slowly got up and threw the little pieces away. "I'm fine there's nothing to worry about Sasuke…I just got clumsy and dropped a cup" She finally said.

"Hn"

Sakura smirked. "Ah one of the Uchiha Sasuke's favorite words or should I say the only word that ever comes out of his mouth." She said; some sarcasm dripping from her mouth.

Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes and exited out of the room. He made his way into the bathroom. The bathroom was neither vulgar nor substantial. The walls were a vast color a light green symbolizing a spring's day. The floor was clean to the point that you were able to see your reflection. He turned around and observed the sink, it reached the lower part of his stomach, and there was a little cabinet on the bottom. Above it there was a mirror shaped as an oval. To his right was the shower. He stripped off his clothes and walked in. Sasuke turned on nozzle to the right, feeling freezing cold water on his body.

Meanwhile Sakura was sitting on her couch reading _War and Peace _and consuming an apple. Since she didn't have to work in the hospital that day she might as well catch up on her reading. Ino, her best friend, finds that really weird that Sakura who spends 36 hours – depending on her schedule - would spend her day off reading a book. She thinks that Sakura needs to have a little bit more fun in her life. There would be times that Ino would randomly walk in to Sakura's apartment and kidnap her, dragging her into some party. But her plans always fail and Sakura always sneaks away while Ino isn't looking. Sakura closed her book and got up. She looked around. It didn't take her a second to realize that she wasn't in the room alone. Sasuke was standing in the doorway.

Silence filled the room….

They stared into each others eyes. Finally Sasuke spoke. "You're ready?" he asked

She looked at him puzzled and asked. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there" Sasuke responded as he made his way to the door, but stopped half way. He turned around and said "Well? You coming?" Sakura nodded and followed him out the door.

XXX

It was regular day in Kohona for a certain blond man. Every day he would wake in the morning to his wife and two kids, have a cup of ramen, and made his way to the Hostage's office to see if there were any missions that he might be able to attend to {with permission from wife, of course}. As he walked down the streets of the large village, he saluted everyone in his path.

"NARUTO!" A deep man's voice yelled.

Naruto turned around only to see Kakashi with his _Come Come Paradise _book in hand. "What is it?" He asked.

"Tsunade-sama wants you in her office right now" Kakashi said

"Hai!" Naruto said and ran off.

Simultaneously Tsunade was in her office, signing important paperwork. When she heard a knock on her door. "The door's open" She said.

Naruto walked into the room with a concern look on his face. "What did you need me for grandma?" He asked.

Tsunade put her pen down, then looked up at Naruto. She stared at him for a few seconds then said "I need you to do something for me.."

"Okay whatcha need?" Naruto asked looking very confused.

"I need you to do research on the Akatsuki for me; but here's the thing you won't be back for many months.." She paused. " This is a S – Rank mission, now are you willing to risk your life to do this for me.?"

Naruto grinned at her and said "Grandma you do you think?. As long as I go on a mission I'm okay."

Tsunade rolled her eyes at Naruto's foolishness and continued with her instructions. "Alright then, since this is settled, you'll be leave Friday morning."

"Hai!" Naruto said with a nod and left her office.

XXX

They walked with a little conversation. Sasuke was never much of a talker to Sakura's knowledge, she always said the day he talks was the day she would believe in the end of the world. _I wonder where he's taking me..._ She thought as they were walking down a narrow path. When they reach the end Sasuke suddenly stopped walking and turned to Sakura. "Close your eyes" he said.

Sakura blushed. "W-What?" she stuttered.

"I said, close you eyes" He repeated, getting a little annoyed.

Noticing Sasuke's annoyance, she closed her eyes. She felt warm, strong hands intwined with her 's as she was lead to the destination.

"Now open them" Sasuke said softly into her ear. Sakura slowly opened her eyes, she looked around the area for a few second before realizing where she was. "Oh...My...God..." was the only thing that came out of her mouth.

* * *

**Well here it is! It took sometime but it's here..I've been busy the last month(s) with testing and all that stuff so I had NO time to write wut so ever. Anyway Please Read and Review MOSTLY the review part I want to know what I need to improve on so that the future chapters would turn out better. THANK YOU! **


End file.
